Powerful Affairs
by CallaDahl
Summary: Dana Saxon has always been a male magnet, men just like her. She has only ever loved two men, both of whom love her, in a different way. This is the story. Featuring most of the characters seen in the books.
1. Chapter 1

**As this is the first entry I feel I should say a few things:**

**adult rating: M or NC-17**

**Summary: Dana Saxon has always been a male magnet, men just like her. She has only ever loved two men, both of whom love her, in a different way. This is the story.**

**Not mine, don't sue, I've no money anyway.**

Mist clung low, almost touching the cool ground. The day had started sunny and bright, now the hopes of Grimmauld's Place's residents had been dashed as clouds begun to form.

"Well bugger that anyway," was the articulation of one Sirius Black, "So much for your shopping time anyway, eh Remus?"

Remus Lupin was reclined on the only comfortable armchair in the living room. He glanced at Sirius when he heard his name, "Yes, well, I wasn't really that enthusiastic about the prospect in the first place. However, someone needs to restocks this house's rapidly diminishing food supplies."

"It's called 'fire-calling' for a reason, Remus."

"Oh, shut up."

"My, my, it would seem that Lupin has not had a great night, or morning," came the sexy drawlings of one Severus Snape. Some very colourful language erupted from Sirius at this statement. The fourth occupant of the room watched this display in amusement. She was a tall, blond, young woman of 20, with piercing blue eyes and an elegantly beautiful face. There was something almost ethereal about her. She had a grace and wisdom which few rarely, if ever, possess. Her name is Dana Saxon. She attracts many suitors, probably because of her wealth, it would make a Malfoy feel like a pauper, and she is completely entranced with Remus J. Lupin. Ms. Saxon is an extremely famous woman in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. She is extremely bright and talented, thus ensuring she is loved and admired by all. She is a very mysterious woman and though everyone knows her name, very little is known about the woman herself.

"MUDBLOODS, SCUM, FILTH OF THE EARTH! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY HOUSE?!"

The commotion between Black and Snape had woken Mrs. Black once more. Knowing all eyes turned to follow her movements, Dana stood and went to the portrait. Upon seeing her, Mrs. Black immediately quietened. She nodded at Dana once, and Dana returned to her seat.

"How do you do that? You must teach us"

"It's all in the eyes, Remus. She seems to like me."

"NO! She respects you!!" Black surmised.

Dana shrugged, picked up a book and headed for the kitchen. Three pairs of eyes followed her, one with shock, one with surprise and admiration, and the final pair with something akin to love...

* * *

"Just tell her, Remus." pleaded the tones of Sirius Black. "You'll never know if you don't tell her, and you'll always wonder and regret it."

"I can't, Padfoot."

"But.."

"NO, Black!"Sirius knew Remus meant business when he referred to people by their surname only.

"Your loss," he grumbled.

_'Maybe I should tell her. No, she's too beautiful and smart, and whole, to ever lower herself to caring about an old werewolf like me. Okay this is depressing, moving on..._'

* * *

"Where did Remus go?"

"Oh, hey Dana. He's gone food shopping, hates the floo, crazy Moony."

Dana chuckled at Sirius, who gave her a wink in return.

"You know, if I was a few years younger, and a free man, I'd marry you so fast your head would spin."

"Is that a fact, Sirius? Keep dreaming, honey."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, sure she does Padfoot."

The pair jumped, startled at the voice. Remus smiled at Dana and smirked at Sirius,"Loves you like a cold, Sirius."

"No, no, Remus. He's right. I do love him."

Silence followed this statement, then Remus saw Dana's raised eyebrow and chuckled. Sirius glared at the pair and left the room.

"Poor Padfoot. Never did have any luck with the pretty ones."

"Did you just call me pretty, Remus?"

"Er..." Remus was saved replying by the entrance of Snape and Dumbledore, the order were arriving...

* * *

Dumbledore's eyes swept the room, taking in the order's members one by one. He noticed that Severus had taken a seat by Dana, rather than alone in a corner as he usually would.

_'Interesting_.' Dumbledore knew, of course, that Dana and Remus harboured 'secret' feelings for one another...but Severus, well...Severus never was one for people, other than Lily. _'This could get problematic, I must watch this development carefully. Love is everything, but pain is eternal._'

"Settle down, please. Now, as we all know..."

* * *

Severus Snape was never a sentimental man, choosing to bottle not just painful memories but all feelings too. However, something about Dana had set his heart beating once more, beating with a purpose. He knew that Remus and Dana were very fond of each other, but he also knew that one should not take what one is given, but fight for what one wants..._ 'Would it be enough for her? Or will she leave altogether?_...'

* * *

**A/N: Dana Saxon destroyed Voldemort when she was 13, after he threatened her friend, Albus Dumbledore. 15 years later, he returned. He not only fears Dumbledore, but Dana too. The look in her eyes that night had haunted him for years, and would continue to haunt him forever. (Watch for flashbacks). At this time Harry Potter was 1, Lily, James, Sirius, Severus and Remus were 20, making them 35 now. Dana is now 20. (She ages 7 years for every 15 that pass, or thereabouts, it's not a definite thing). Once she reaches the age of 21, she will no longer age, she will forever be frozen as a young immortal beauty.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Albus, how can you possibly believe that. Yes, we've known each other for a very long time, but that does not mean you can read me like a book, anymore than I can you!"  
"Dear girl, I was not insinuating any such thing. I was merely trying to suggest what seems obvious, talk to them, both of them."  
"Both? Albus what are you on about? There's only one, only one man I have ever wanted, you know this."  
"Yes, my dear, I do. However, I also know how things could work out. I can see the possible futures, as you well know. Trust me, please?"  
"I do trust you, Albus. How could I not? I'll talk to him, but I'm not sure who the other is."  
"No, I don't suppose you are..."_Not yet anyway_, he added to himself.

**3 months later:**

It was christmas time at Grimmauld place.  
The Order were gathered around the 'debate' table once more. Snape had just informed Dumbledore of Voldemort's knowledge of Dana. Previously, it had been believed (by the Dark side at least) that Dana had chosen to opt out of taking down Voldemort. In fact, Dana just did not wish to intercede until she was needed, she knew when that time would be even if she'd rather not know or act.  
Snape watched as Dana debated with Dumbledore, wondering if his admiration of her could grow anymore, or if anyone was aware of it. Remus stared at Dana, praying for the courage to ask her for what his heart desired. If only he could take the chance.

Remus stood in the hallway saying farewell to the order members. Snape watched sourly as Remus was hugged by each member in turn. _Damn werewolf!  
_As Dana moved to brush past Remus, on her way up the stairs, a shriek was heard from Mrs. Weasley. "Oh dears, ye are under the mistletoe. Well what are you waiting for? I'm sure I don't need to explain the rules!"**  
**Remus glanced shyly at Dana, and she smiled in return, leaning forwards slightly. Remus licked his lips briefly and moved closer. Heads tilted and lips met. Both felt a shock at the sensation and gripped each other in surprise. An urge came over Remus to pull her closer, so he did, wrapping one arm around her waist, his other hand sliding up into her hair. Dana smiled into the kiss and deepened it, sliding her tongue against Remus' bottom lip. Remus grinned and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue along Dana's feeling his heart race and every hair on his body raise.  
The other occupants of the house watched in awe, as lights flickered. All save one- Severus Snape was scowling at the pair. Albus Dumbledore glanced at Severus and shuddered, glad that the glare wasn't focused on him. Finally, having seen enough, Severus coughed. Remus and Dana jumped apart, looking around and both blushed when they realised they had been under scrutiny the entire time. They smiled at one another and Remus tilted his head at the empty living room.  
Dana noticed Severus' sour expression, _I wonder_ _if_...she thought. Then she shrugged, knowing Severus would explain in his own time, and followed Remus into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You didn't really believe that it would work like that, right? This is a short chapter, blame UCC!**

Dana followed Remus into the room, looking around she was awed by what she saw. The entire room was a tapestry, each wall covered in gold leaves with writing and pictures, breathtakingly beautiful.  
"Sirius isn't on here," Dana muttered.  
"Dana?"  
"Remus?"  
Remus sighed, took a longing look at Dana and said, "You know that we can't..."  
"Remus before you even start that conversation, I do NOT want to hear it. I'm tired of excuses. I don't care!"  
"Look, I can't- no, I won't- make you spend your life with half a man. You deserve so much more. You're entitled to so much more...you're practically a God for goodness sake!"  
"Remus, listen-"  
"No, YOU listen! I won't do it! That's final!"  
"It is not just your decision, Remus."  
"Perhaps not, but I've decided."  
With that he walked out of the room. Dana turned to the window, watching condensation slide down the glass, the tears on her face mirroring the action.

Snape had heard the whole conversation, as had the rest of the household before Molly managed to shuffle them all into an adjoining room. Snape paused at the doorway before walking in and standing at Dana's side.  
"Are you gonna do that all night, cause if so I would like to request a brief reprieve so I can attain a bucket!"  
Dana laughed, wiped her face and turned to Snape.  
"Always the gentleman," she half-smiled.  
Snape could see the pain in her eyes and felt something tug at his long-dormant heartstrings.  
"He's a fool," he whispered as Dana left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, another short chapter. Sorry, but these assignments are crippling.**

Remus Lupin had always been grateful for his life. He had survived a savage werewolf attack at a very young age; he had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; he had made two excellent friends; and he had found the one true love of his life (something rare in the Wizarding World). To find that this woman felt the same about him should have been a huge moment in his life, a happy moment. But it wasn't.  
_'What have I got to offer her? Nothing that's what.'__  
_"Remus Lupin, stop wallowing and get your hairy ass out here, NOW!"  
"Go away, Padfoot."  
Sirius strode into the room and threw a disdainful look at his friend. "For Merlin's sake Lupin, she loves you. SHE. LOVES. YOU...what is wrong with that-"  
"Padfoot, I-"  
"-NO! If I hear the words 'nothing to offer' or 'worthless' come out of your mouth once more I'll Avada Kedavra you. Listen to me Remus, please listen carefully. Do not let her go. You know how rare this is. Do NOT let her go. Please, I'm begging you. Me, Sirius Black, begging? You can have so much."  
"She deserves better, Padfoot."  
"Of course she does! But she wants you. For whatever reason, she wants you. Don't make her regret her choice."  
With that Sirius swept out of the room into the snarling face of one Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it doesn't appear as such, but it's been months since I wrote the last chapter. My bad. Things have been crazy. However, I have returned. Mostly I'm Beta-ing now though, so my updates won't be quite often, but they'll get there.**

**Also, I've stolen the image of Pemberley and some other houses in order to create the manor.**

Severus stood outside the door, listening intently. _Moronic imbeciles, the two of them. _He heard Black's footsteps approach the door, so he schooled his face into its trademark sneer…if there was a 'hint' of a snarl there, well, who could blame him, really. The petrified/annoyed/hateful stare that met his, once the door had swung open, reminded him of life's 'up' moments.

"Black," he spat disdainfully.

"Snivellus, what are you doing? Lurking as usual, I suppose. Spying for your true master? It wouldn't surprise us, you know- to learn of your 'true' allegiance."

Snape took a step forward, just as the door swung open once more.

"Padfoot, Severus, really. You are behaving like children. Put your wand away Severus. Sirius, don't even think about it!"

"Ah, c'mon, Remus. I wasn't going to do any permanent damage. Not much anyway."

"Like you could. Do tell, Black, what was it you received in Charms again? Hmm, what's lower that a T?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Guys, seriously. Just…stop. I am not in the mood to play middle-man to this crap right now. Go play with the traffic or something."

Snape raised his eyebrows, "Lupin, one would think you were in a wretched situation. Ah, the joys of love."

"Shut up, Snape!" Black shot at him. He grabbed Remus by the elbow and steered him into the kitchen. _Bloody menacing git._

Snape smirked._ Trouble in paradise. Excellent._ With that thought, he exited the house, intending to research in Hogwarts' vast library. _Anam Cara…_

* * *

Dana sat in her favourite chair, in her favourite room- the library. She never spent much time in her manor, but when she was there she often wondered why. _Why am I hardly ever here? I love this place._

It was a large, handsome stone building, standing on a hill, and backed by a ridge of high woody hills- and in front, a stream of some ran without any artificial appearance. Its banks were neither formal, nor falsely adorned. It was a truly magnificent view. Dana was enchanted by its beauty and charm, and by the picturesque countryside. As money had been no object, she had purchased it immediately.

She had no real need of it- who could possibly need 27 bedrooms; 24 bathrooms; 2 kitchens; 3 studies; and all the other rooms the house afforded. It was the library and the smaller kitchen that she spent her time in. The manor's main bedroom was far too large for her taste but she housed there nonetheless- it had the most delightful adjoining bathroom, with a bath sunken into the floor. Much like the one in the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts. The library was colossal, housing more books than any Hogwarts professor had ever seen. She recalled Snape's face when he saw her collection- a mixture of jealousy, possessiveness and awe.

Dana looked around, glancing at the clock on the mantle she knew she must leave soon. _Another Order meeting_, she sighed. It seemed that all she has done recently is attend these insipid meetings. _Nothing is actually decided on, so why bother. They all expect Dumbledore to do something-to make me do something_. She stood gracefully and exited the room, pausing to collect her cloak from the staircase. With one last look around her home, she turned on her heel and apparated inside Hogwarts…oh yes, she can do that.


End file.
